Meant to Be
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Clark Kent never married Lois Lane. Instead, he ended up with three Kryptonians. This is the story of how they met and how Clark and his wives discovered that they were meant to be. T for now, may go up to M later. (Kara is Zod's daughter, other pairings inside)


**A/N: This story begins in season 4 of Smallville. Clark is not with Alicia and he is a bit more willing to listen to Jor-El's advice. Chloe and Pete are both in Smallville and know his secret. Please review and enjoy!**

**Pairing: Clark/Kara/Galatea/Karen **

"C'mon dad, tell us the story." His nine year-old son, Jonathan, asked while his six year-old daughter, Martha, just nodded; her blue eyes just as difficult to resist as her mother's.

"I think you'd better give in dad, you know you're more likely to resist Aunt Karen than you are Martha." His nineteen year-old son, Zod, told him from the doorway.

"You're probably right." The older Kryptonian agreed, smiling at his eldest son before walking over and engulfing him in a hug. He returned it before introducing the people standing next to him.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Jean and Ororo Kent or-"

"Storm and Phoenix of the X-men." Clark finished, shaking hands with his daughter in laws.

"Just like your father." A new voice interjected and Zod smiled as he saw his mother, Kara, walking over towards them with his Aunt Galatea and Aunt Karen following behind her.

"Hi mom." Zod greeted, giving both his mother and his Aunt a hug before he and his wives walked over to the sofa and sat down as he waited for his father to begin his story, smiling as he realized that if what his father was about to say hadn't occurred neither he or any of his siblings would be here.

"It all started in Smallville back in 2004; a month before my senior year of high school. I had just finished my chores on your Grandpa Jonathan's farm when I heard the sound that would change my life forever, even though I didn't know it at the time…"

**Smallville 2004**

Clark ran towards the sound of the explosion, coming to a stop as he came upon the Smallville Luthorcorp plant, which was currently engulfed in flames. He focused his x-ray vision on the burning structure and was grateful to find that the employees have already been evacuated. What he did find however was that there was a back room lined in lead, obvious because he couldn't see behind the concealed door. Clark then ran into the building, bursting through the doors to the back room and was shocked at what he found. Computers lined each wall and the technology was far beyond normal Luthercorp tech, but what truly surprised him was what was in the center of the room. There was a red spaceship with a blonde-haired girl, who couldn't have been any older than Clark, seemingly asleep inside the crimson craft. The building was becoming more and ore unstable by the second and Clark knew he couldn't leave her if there was still a chance she was alive. He pulled at the glass, which easily peeled away and Clark couldn't help but stand there for a long moment as he gazed upon the slumbering the girl. She had long golden-blond hair with tan skin and the young Kryptonian thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

However, it quickly became apparent that the girl was alive as Clark found himself flying through the wall of the still burning building, which by this point was barely standing. The young Kryptonian winced as he got up off the ground, feeling bruises on his chest from where he had been hit. Before he could do anything he found himself held up in the air by his throat by the girl he had saved, who he now realized had a stunning pair of deep, blue eyes.

"Where is Kal-El?" The feisty young girl demanded of her saviour.

Clark's eyes widened in shock as he heard his Kryptonian name pass from the girl's lips and decided to answer truthfully, some inexplicable force telling him to trust her.

"I am Kal-El." He explained to her and her eyes bore into his own searching for any deception. Clark waited, unsure of what her reaction was going to be. Finally, she did the one thing he wasn't expecting. She set him down and kissed him.

"_Wait, what!?" Jonathan interrupted looking at his father in shock._

"_Let's just say your Aunt was a bit… spontaneous." He told his youngest son, who's confusion was evident on his face; Galatea put her hand on her son's shoulder, motioning for him to be patient as Clark continued._

"_Now needless to say I was shocked." Clark chuckled with a knowing smile towards Kara, who grinned in return._

As Clark felt the unknown girl's lips press against his own, he wasn't sure what to think. On one hand he was shocked but there was part of him that told him there was something right about this kiss. This beuatiful girl.

When they broke the kiss Clark looked at her, his eyes full of questions, not the least of which was who she was and why the hell she went from punching him to kissing him.

"I'm Kara Zod." She introduced her self after seeming to read his mind.

"It's nice to meet you Kara, care to tell me why you kissed me?" Clark asked with his usual Kent charm.

"I… I don't know. It was like I couldn't help myself, just like I was consumed with finding you." The tough exterior vanished as she responed to his question.

"Maybe Jor-El can help find some answers." But before the last son of the House of El could say anymore he heard slow, methodic, clapping behind him. Turning around he found himself looking at Kara, except it wasn't Kara. This girl was dressed the same way, light blue shirt and black shorts but where Kara's hair was a honey-blonde, this girl's was more of a strawberry blonde and her blue eyes seemed frozen in un diluted hatred.

"Ah, I see Kal-El has found his mate. It is a shame you must die, but I am sure Zor-El will reward me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Galatea." She replied before charging at the tall young man.

"Kara, get out of here!" Clark hollered to her while dodging the attack, but she just shook her head before throwing her fist into Galatea's face, feeling her doppelganger's nose break on impact. Before the daughter of Zod could press her advantage however, she felt her feet thrown out from under her and she fell to the ground. Galatea's eyes heated up, but Clark grabbed her from behind, putting her in a headlock. Seeing her chance Kara jumped up and sent an uppercut at Galatea's jaw, knocking the other girl unconscious. Kara moved to finish her but Clark stopped her, shaking his head.

"Kal-El, she tried to kill you. This was an act of war!"

"No, I won't have any more Kryptonian blood spilt. Besides I don't think she was in her right mind. When she spoke, her voice was monotone, almost like she had no free will." He explained himself.

Clark set her to the ground before pulling out the stone of air he had retrieved when he was possessed by Kal a few weeks earlier. He had taken to carrying it around since he didn't want Lex or the Teague's to find it if they came by the farm. The stones were supposed to have power and he couldn't think of anything else to do other then help the unconscious Kryptonian girl so he just hoped this worked.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hopefully, freeing her." He nodded before placing the stone on Galatea's forehead. As the stone touched the smooth skin she began to shudder uncontrollably. This went on for several long minutes before Galatea's erratic movements finally ceased. She slowly opened her eyes and Clark saw that the hate he had seen earlier was gone, replaced by a look of confusion.

"Kal-El?" She whispered before passing out.

**There's chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

_**Beta'd by **_**AvalonxNaruto**


End file.
